They Live in Him
by LilyPrincess
Summary: Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most." Lily, James, and baby Harry sit in front of a lit fireplace one peaceful night in October. One-shot, pointless.


Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was October 15th around eight o'clock at night. The stars were twinkling brilliantly in the cloudless black sky. And on the corner of Godric's Hollow, a cozy little cottage was silhouetted against the bright moon. A string of smoke floated out from the chimney atop the cottage. The windows were illuminated from a flickering fire inside, causing a fairytale sort of look.

And inside the cottage, was a fairytale couple, with a fairytale son. Lily and James Potter sat cuddled up in front of the fire, Lily holding her precious baby boy in her arms. She rested her head upon her husband's shoulder and sighed contently. 

"James?" Lily spoke, not taking her eyes off the fire.

"Hm?" James replied.

"Do you remember the day my parents died?" she asked.

James shifted around so he could look at her and still hold her in his arms at the same time. Wearing a solemn frown on his face, he answered, "Yes, love."

"I was in Dumbledore's office, crying my eyes out right after he told me the news. I was inconsolable." Lily went on. James' brows furrowed, not knowing where this was leading to.

"Then," she continued, "you rushed into his office, without hesitation. You ran towards me and threw your arms around me, just muttering, 'It'll be ok.' over and over again."

James ran his hand through her hair, "It broke my heart to see you like that. You just kept muttering 'why?'"

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said?" 

"He said, 'Think of life and death like you would of the four seasons. Spring is your birth. Summer is living your life. Fall is you starting to die. Winter is your death. And the thing is, seasons are unceasing, just like a human life, even after death.'" James replied. "Or something along those lines."

Lily smiled, "Well, actually, I was thinking of a different thing he said. 'Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most.'" James gripped her tighter.

"He said that, huh?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah. I always think about that." Lily said. "It makes me consider…" she trailed off and looked her husband in the eye, "Are you happy with your life?"

James looked startled at the bluntness of her question but quickly regained his composure, saying sincerely without any hesitation whatsoever, "I don't think happy is the correct word. 'Blessed' is more like it. There is not a day that goes by when I am not drop-down-to-my-knees-an-thank-God thankful. I've got a wonderful, amazing wife and a beautiful, healthy child. And I could not ask for anything better simply because there _is nothing better."_

Lily eyes were filled with tears, "Oh James," she whispered, leaning in and kissing him.

When they broke apart, Lily whispered, "How I wish life could stand still forever right now."

"Same here," James whispered back. They both were thinking of Voldemort and the continuous attacks he was making on families of the people very active in the war. They could only pray that Peter would stand loyal to them and not betray them. James was almost sure he could trust him. But, he couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness… 

"I have a dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach." Lily said softly, going back to staring at the fire.

"Me too, love." James replied, back to staring at the fire as well.

At that moment, they were connected together so much more than they ever were before. They were feeling each other's emotions, thinking each other's thoughts, and reading each other's mind. And at that moment, they knew that life wouldn't always be so perfect. They felt like their life would soon be coming to an end here on earth. 

"Everyone's told us that getting married and having a child is only the beginning to our lives," Lily said tearfully, "How come this feels like an ending?"

James sighed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as well, "I don't know, Lily." He said quietly. He cleared his throat after a pause, and said with an unbelieving laugh, "We're being silly. Why are we even worried? Peter would never betray us."

Lily forced a smile and a laugh, "Yeah," she said simply and sounding unconvinced herself. 

Harry squirmed in his mother's arms then, causing her to look down at him. He opened his sleepy eyes, the eyes that so matched hers. He babbled quietly, making both his parents to smile. 

Lily breathed in deeply and then slowly breathed out. "We'll always be together, James." She looked up at James, "Wherever we are, whether it be in heaven, or on earth, we'll be together in our son." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- Hi! I hope you liked my little ficlet. It was sort of rushed. I just wanted to focus my mind on something else so I could write more of my other stories. Thanks for reading, now please review.

By the way, I had a quote in here from Sandra Bullock in Hope Floats.


End file.
